Ciel's Journal
by LittleTrancyGirl
Summary: Annistasea, an abused anime lover, finds the journal of one of her favorite anime characters Ciel Phantomhive. But what happens when she accidentally summons his butler to her world? T for swearing.
1. Her Butler, Lonely

"Hello world. Well...Youtube..."

Annistasea Cassanova, a fifteen year old emo blogging sensation, was sitting in her room doing what she did best.

"Well, today I went through my stuff, well...my mom forced me to," She smirked slightly, "But I found this."

What she held up to the camera was a diary that had "Phantomhive" writtin across it.

"It's some sort of journal. It's kinda freaky to find something like this in here.." She mumbled, flipping through the journal and stopping on a random page, "So this is a random entriee from it."

28th of July, 1898

Why am I writing a journal again...? Oh right, that idiotic butler made me. [Insert sigh here] Alright, I might as well write about my day. That is what I'm supposed to do...I think...

It was a rather odd day in my opinion. Also an extremely painful one...Lady Elizabeth happened to come over by suprise the same day Trancy did. I'm not very fond of either of them as it is, and they just made it worse today. They fought over me! In a contest of which I was the "Toy" in.

The first part was the fighting competition. I gladly didn't have to do anything but sit and watch. It was amusing to not only see Trancy get hit by a girl, but to have him break the "Girl's Rule" and hit Elizabeth. It was the only part I think I enjoyed..

The next part was the strength competition, and probably the most painful segment for me. They each grabbed one of my arms and pulled as hard as they could. If Sebastian wouldn't have been there, I would have most likely lost both of my arms.

The final part (By far the most disgusting) was the "Snack Intake Competition." They basically ate cake and drank tea until they vomited. They both lasted for over an hour!

The winner was, suprisingly, Alois Trancy. He managed to defeat Elizabeth in all the contests. The horrible part: I was the prize. I will NOT write the things he did to me. Just ask him, he will most likely be more then happy to tell you.

Ciel Phantomhive

She smirked, "Wow, pretty neat, eh?"

"Hey bitch!" A voice yelled from another part of the house, "Get your stupid ass down here!"

"Alright, my moms calling. See ya guys!" The girl smiled and waved at the camera, then shut it off and set it up quickly to upload.

She walked downstairs with a sigh, playing with her long, black hair. She knew what was coming, and since she was wearing her Ritsuka cosplay, minus wig, she was going to get it even worse.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" A woman said with a drunken voice, "I told you to stop wearing them damn costumes!"

The teen stayed silent and looked at her feet as the woman, who was clearly her mother, walked up to her and slapped her in the face.

She shivered as she started getting kicked in every place a foot could reach. The poor girl blinked back her salty tears so her mother wouldn't see. She didn't want another back eye to cover up...

"Are you doin' what I think you are?" The woman yelled at her.

The emo shook her head and ran out the door before she could be touched again. She was luckily fairly fast, so it was an easy escape.

She idly walked down the deserted streets and sat herself down in front of a streetlamp. She pulled Ciel's journal out which was hidden under her shirt and opened it.

"What's this...?" She mumbled to herself as an odd symbol appears at the end.

She gently ran her fingers over it, and it glowed at the touch. Annistasea dropped the book in suprise, and soon the whole book was shining. Something, no, someONE was climbing out of it.

A man with brown almost black hair emerged from it. He was wearing a tailcoated tuxedo and his eyes were a crismon red.

A huge blush crept up on her face when she realized who the man was. Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of Ciel Phantomhive, and the hottest man in the world in her opinion.

Sebastian looked around and sighed, "Young master will not be happy that I've dissapeared.."

"U-umm...Hello..." She mumbled and stared at the man of her dreams.

He turned around and smiled at her, "Hello. What year is this?"

"Two thousand and twelve..." She mumbled in reply.

"Oh my," He started in shock, "I've really gone forward in time it appears..."

She nodded slowly, "Mhmm...I think I summoned you by accident," She suddenly pointed at the opened journal, "I touched the seal and you showed up."

"How did you know it was a seal?" Sebastian asked her.

She smiled a little with confidence. She'd never known something that another didn't!

"There's this anime called Black Butler, and it shows everything that happened in that journal and more."

He raised his eyebrow and gave her a skeptical look, "How could it show everything in this journal?"

"I'll show you later," She said, then added, "Hey, don't you need a place to stay?"

He nodded, "Indeed I do, could I stay with you for the time being?"

She smiled and nodded with excitement, "Mhmm!"

**I just randomly wrote this tonight. Heh, I got bored and the plot bunnies were holding this up on a sign, so why not? Should I continue? And no, I do not intend for this to be a romance unless you guys want it.**


	2. Her Butler, Discovering Otaku's

Sebastian and Annistasea were walking towards her house, shoes tapping on the hard concrete sidewalks as the patterned streetlights illuminated them.

The demon slid off his glove, since he felt something wasn't there. He gasped slightly at the sight of his clean, white hand. It looked like a normal hand, slender white fingers and his naturally black fingernails. But what was missing, was the contract seal.

"What's wrong?" Annistasea asked in a mumble, looking at him.

The girl followed his gaze and noticed the small star-shaped symbol that she was used to seeing was missing.

Sebastian's sad eyes looked up at the starry night sky, "So I'm no longer bound to my young master..."

She thought for a moment, then a huge wave of sympathy hit her, _"Thats right...It was supposed to be a yaoi. So it was more like secret love now...Poor Sebasstian..."_

The rest of the walk to her house was silent. Well, they didn't speak. The teenage human girl listened to her Ipod while they walked, since she had the opening and credit theme's all on there.

Once they arrived at the doorstep to the moden house, Annistasea sighed at it.

"We'll have to go through a window," She stated.

The butler gave her a strange look, "But why?"

"Well," She snickered slightly, "Wouldn't it be kinda weird to come in the front door with a sexy demon and no good explination?"

Sebastian facepalmed, stiffling a chuckle and shaking his head, "Fine. I see your point."

The teen looked up at the window, "Can't you jump really high or fly or something?"

He nodded, grabbing her and jumping into the high window with ease.

She blushed, but hid it as he released her from his grip, "Thanks..."

"So this is where you live," He said, "Interesting."

"Yup!" She smiled and plopped down on her handmade Kuroshitsuji II bedsheets.

The room made her look like an otaku god. The bookshelves were lined with different mangas and DVD box sets of popular and unpopular anime's. The walls were a white with tons of posters taped to them, and the roof even had a giant picture of the Trancy's contract seal. Her closet was full of different and colourful cosplays and accessories. She had a twin-sized bed with a huge Sebastian pillow, and two smaller pillows with chibi Ciel on each. The white desk that was next to her bed featured a vase with fake white, red, and black roses, her normal alarm clock, her Hetalia schoolbag, and her laptop that had various Vocaloid mini hangings on it.

Sebastian smirked, "Why do you sleep on me?"

"I don't," Annistasea giggled, "I cuddle that one. I sleep on the Ciel's."

He sat down in the crismon red computer chair, "So...What exactly do you do here?"

She smiled a little, "I make up video's using cosplays, or I draw and watch anime."

"Watch anime?" He gave her a curious look, "Like my series?"

"Yup!" The girl nodded and pointed at the Black Butler DVD limited edition box sets. Every single one was there in mint condition, looking as if they've never been touched.

The demon picked up the season one and pulled out one of the cases, "Can you show me how you watch these? Since I'm not from an era that's very technological."

She nodded again and took the DVD case from his hand, "Sure!"

**I had fun making this. I'm going to love making the next chapter. Sebastian's opinion on his own life...His "What the fuck" face when he see's himself on camera...I think this is gonna be fun.**


	3. Her Butler, Highly Curious

**Please be warned, there's a mentioning of...erm...yaoi doujinshi in here. It's not read aloud or graphical or anything I'm just saying that it is mentioned in here! Other then that enjoy!**

"This is what I do all day?"

Sebastian was sitting on the bed in the girls room, staring at the T.V in suprise. He knew he served his master, but he never realized he did this much for him.

Annistasea nodded, giggling at his suprised face. It looked suprisingly anime-like, despite him being in the human world.

He was staring, and then he grumbled when Elizabeth got any screentime.

This happened for a few hours, until the girl got tired.

"I'm sleepy, and I have school tommorrow." She said, rubbing her eyes and yawning lazily.

He nodded, "Very well. Good night, Anni."

She snuggled under her bedcovers, not bothering to change out of her clothes.

After twenty minutes, she was fast asleep and Sebastian was looking at the giant collection of mangas she had bought.

"My..." He mumbled to himself, "There's got to be at least fifty different comics here..."

His eye's stopped on a manga that said "Red Moon 18+" on the side. It made him curious, so he slid it from between the other manga's holding it in. The demon opened it carefully, then his eyes widened at the sight in horror. How did they even know he did these things to his master?

He quickly shoved it back into the shelf where it belonged. Then he turned to the laptop. Unfortunatly for him, he had no idea what a laptop was, let alone a computer. He noticed that part of it lifted up, so he opened it.

A screen popped up with a large "Facebook" in the corner and a bunch of words and picture around it. He gave it a curious stare, then tried to figure out how to do things on this monitor.

There was a plug-in mouse inside it, and he moved it around. The pointer moved with it, so he put it on something that made the pointer change into the hand. He clicked the left mouse button, and the screen turned white for a moment.

His eyes widened in fear he did something bad, but then he relaxed a bit when it brought up another page. He'd clicked an ad with a cat on it, so he was brought to a timeline with a huge kitten for a cover.

Sebastian decided to not mess with it anymore, so he closed the laptop and walked towards the closet.

He opened it slowly, then sighed at the sight of farmiliar dresses and outfits. The thing was, they were just to farmiliar...

"Wait..." He mumbled to himself, then gasped in suprise, "Thats...My tailcoat..."

He looked at the other costumes, stare in both awe and horror. They were all there! Every Ciel outfit, his tailcoat, Alois's outfit collection, Claude's, and everbody else's. There were even some he didn't recognize.

He walked farther in, noticing a book that clearly didn't belong. He did no more then touched it, and the wall swiftly moved aside to reveal a hidden room filled with accessories of all kinds and some dresses that were labeled 'Lolita.'

He sighed, "She's insane..." And walked out, tapping the book again and closing the hidden door.

He looked out her window, to see the busy streets outside. He watched as the humans walked past talking about various things as the rain splattered againt the pane. The bright sleek car lights reflect off everything as they drive past.

_"So..."_ He thought, _"This is the world I must learn to live in...We shall see how things turn out..."_

**Lol this was fun to write. Ok, shoutout to my random Facebook friend that was reading this and I just now found out about it. YOU. ARE. EPIC.**

_**~LittleTrancyGirlLTG**_


	4. Her Butler, Gamer

It was the next morning, and Annistasea is not an early riser. She had school and Sebastian knew that much, and he knew she had to get up when the alarm rang.

"Anni..." The demon mumbled, shaking her gently, "Wake up or you'll be late.."

She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes and tiredly opening them, "Fine..."

She threw the covers off and walked to her closet, then threw open the doors and grabbed up the first cosplay she could get her hands on. It was Ciel's everyday attire, which happened to be a hard cosplay to button up.

"Sebastian!" The girl complained, "These buttons won't...button!"

He sighed, walking over to her and helping her dress. He was suprised that she wouldn't mind being bare in front of him, but I guess she has read those horrible doushinjis...

After she was dressed she ran out the door, since she was late as it was. But Sebastian had no idea whatsoever as of what to do.

"So..." He mumbled to hinself, "I've been left all alone in this young girl's home...What on earth should I do...?"

His eyes turned towards her laptop again, since he was still extremely curious about it. The man sighed and sat down in the chair, then opened it back up.

The screen was different then before, it had a picture of his master and a bunch of folders surounding it. They were each labeled, from pictures to games she looked like she had it all on there.

He clicked on a folder that said "The Sims 2" and it became outlind in blue. He tried clicking it twice in hope it would show him what this 'Sims' was. The window popped up, showing several different icons of Sims 2 games.

He doubled clicked "Sims 2 Mansion and Gardens," which made another screen come up. This one showed the icons that were on the other window, a huge play button under those, and under that were advertisements for "Sims 3."

Sebastian clicked play once and the screen went black. But before he could panic it brought up the intro. He watched it, then assumed the next screen was a loading screen like the black screen was and the white one on the internet.

The demon quickly figured out the controls, then played it until she got home.

"I'm home! Sebastian what are you doing?"

**Sorry it's been a while, I'm writing in the car. I hope you liked this, and again sorry for lack of updates. But I've been talking to my friend with benefits for the past...yeahh. Heh, I hope you guys liked it. Oh, and there's a poll on my profile. It's to help me decide whether this should remain a friendship or bloom into a romance.**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl LTG**_


	5. Her Butler, Protective?

Sebastian just say there in the chair, thinking to himself, _"What if this was not allowed? I hope she doesn't get mad at me.."_

Annestasia starts to climb up the stairs, but then is soon cut off by a very drunken mother.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" She yells at the girl, "And who the fuck is this 'Sebastian?'"

Her eyes widen slightly at the broken beer bottle she just realized was in the womans hand, so she started to slowly back away.

Sebastian realized that she still wasn't up to her room, so he looked out the door, which was on top of the steps. At the bottom of them he couldn't believe what he saw. Annistasia was at the bottom, eyes the empty beer bottle with a look of fear.

He watched most of it play out before he did anything, still trying to collect his thoughts. But a moment later the woman raised the broken glass up as if to smack the girl with it, which he found as a threat for some reason. So then he acted.

In a matter of seconds, the demon had a firm hold on the womans arm. He ripped the broken bottle from the womans hand and threw it in the trash can not to far from them, then growled in her mothers ear.

"If you ever hurt her," He threatened, "Then I swear I'll send you straight to hell. And that is not a fun place to be."

The woman blinked slightly, then backed away and ran to her room.

The girl was scared, quivering in the corner in tears. She was hugging her knees sulked down to the floor, but she was staring up at the man like he was her hero. Well...in a way he was though. I mean, he did just stop her mom from slamming a beer bottle into her head.

Sebastian crawled up to her and then hugged her comfortingly, sighing to himself.

_"Why am I so attached all of a sudden? It makes no sense..."_

**Short, yes. I'm sorry, but a lots going on. I have contacts and short, pink hair to get used to. I have a bunch of Hatena updates to do, I now have Beta-reading to do. And I have anime to watch so I can beta-read in the first place! But yeah, I'll update when I can, I promise.**

_**~LTG, LittleTrancyGirl**_


	6. Her Butler, Herotic 'Preview'

"I-I'm scared...Sebastian.." Annistasea mumbled, clinging to the man. She was horrified, and never wanted him to leave at this point.

Police sirens were heard outside, and they both looked outside to see what was going on. Apparently, a neighbor had seen everything through the window and called the police on her mother. Since she was now in handcuffs and being drug into one of the many cars surrounding their home.

Sebastian sighed and pet the girl's head in a comforting way as two of the cops came in and seen them.

"Sir," One said, "Were you the man who was stated to have save this young girl's life?"

The demon nodded slowly, a little scared of all the fancy wepondary that he'd never seen in his life.

They both discussed something in whispers for a moment, then turned back to them, "We'd like you to come with us back to the station. We need to ask you both some questions about the abuse."

The two nodded, and Sebastian let go of her so she could walk, then they left hand-in-hand.

**THIS IS JUST A REVIEW OF WHAT I HAVE DONE. I Swear, I will have this finished soon.**


	7. NOTICE

**Guys I'm not not writing on purpose! I'm sorry but I got all this:**

**A virus that wiped my computer clean of everything (just got it back to its original state)**

**My family is building our home so I have to help.**

**Roleplay's on facebook have been outta hand drama and I've been trying to regain the peace.**

**School starts in less then 10 days and we've been trying to get school things.**

**If I don't give my girlfriend any attention then she will go loco and I can't write while talking to her (Plus my computer still needs the original story replaced in it so I can write the next chapter.)**

**I WILL HAVE THE NEXT PART OF THIS OUT. PLEASE NOTE THIS IS ON ALL ACTIVE STORIES so it's like an animated mesage I guess?**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	8. Her Butler, Youtube Hit

It was two days after the incident, and Annistasea was sitting quietly in her room. Sebastian was in the kitchen, making the girl breakfast. It was a calm Saturday morning, the rain lighting falling outside.

"Hey guys." The girl smiled into her camera as she made another video, "You might think I'm crazy and close this before seeing for yourself…But the honest to god real Sebastian Michaelis is in my house. Making me food, of all things!"

The butler walked into the room at that moment, curious as to what she was doing.

"Hey Sebas-chan~!" She said in a Grell-like voice, giggling and pointing the camera at him.

The demon facepalmed, "What are you doing?"

"Making a video to put online!" Annistasea replied with a smile.

"Online?" Sebastian gave her a strange look.

"Yes, online. You remember that place with the tons of cat pictures?" The teen giggled.

"Yes," Sebastian nodded, going into a dreamlike state for a moment, "How could I forget seeing such a beautiful creature…"

She started laughing, "If that doesn't prove its Sebastian, I don't know what will!"

He sighed as he came back to Earth, "Sorry…"

Annistasea smiled, "Don't worry about it. Besides, it just proves it's you and not some cosplayer."

The butler nodded, and then left the room.

"Well, there you have it!" She smiled, giggling, "I gotta go now, so see you!"

With a click, it stopped recording. She plugged her camera into the computer and uploaded the video, instantly getting hits.

**Super short, but at least I'm bringing this back at all…I'm sick so I decided to do a little work on it during my sick day. Hope you like it!**


	9. Her Butler, Meeting Society

**For once I'm doing an A/N before I write! But I'm sorry, there's a lot a time skips. Get over it. I got these ideas from a few friends, and they know who they are. C: Thanks a bunch or this would probably be left in the dark. If you guys see this when my new icon appears, yes, it is me. Aren't I purdy! Well, now to listen to SuG and write this epic thing.**

It was a day later, and they were idly sitting around the small apartment.

"Hey, Sebastian. Have you ever been to town?" Annistasea asked him curiously.

The demon shook his head, "Not today's version. Can we go?"

"Sure!" She smiled, "Come on, you need some new clothes anyways."

They stood up, quickly walking out the door and into the fresh, open, city air. The cars and people lines the streets, and the buildings towered over them.

"Welcome to New York, Sebastian," The girl smiled at his awed expression.

He glanced around, noticing a popular clothing boutique nearby, "You did say I needed some new clothes."

They made their way through the crowds into the shop, full of punk-alternative clothes. J-Pop played on the black speakers, and the walls and floors were dark colours. The shelves, if not having clothes, had various accessories. There was a small area in the back for piercings, and three employees dressed in the clothes they sold or similar walking around.

"Hey, need help with anything?" A girl said as she approached. She had short, black hair with red in the back as highlights. She had a lip piercing, and she was wearing a tank top with a skull on it and a green plaid miniskirt. She also wore forest green ankle boots, and knee-high green plaid socks.

Annistasea smiled at the girl, "Hey Mistey. Can you dress up my friend here? I trust you can make him look good!"

Sebastian looked at the employee and sighed, "I'm guessing you know eachother."

"I don't just know her," Mistey said with a casual smirk, "She's one of the most well-known customers here. C'mon, I'll get you into less fancy clothes and into something a bit more….known."

The demon nodded slightly and followed her to a door hidden behind a rack of clothes, leaving the girl to herself for a while.

"Let me see…Where's the CD's…" She mumbled to herself, looking for a small rack where the CD collection they played was normally was at. She may not seem like it, but J-Rock was actually her style of music.

The teen smiles to herself when she finds it, looking through the CD's. The main advertised artists were SuG, The GazettE, and An Café. There was also a few CD's here and there of random artists, such as Miyavi, DIAURA, Spiv States, and Kaya. Overall, a good mix of singers.

She looked through them, grabbing up a SuG CD and one of the An Café ones.

Sebastian walked out just then, looking completely different. He had on a black choker with nothing really special about it other than a chain on the side. His clothes consisted of a skull tee shirt, a black hoodie jacket, and grey skinny jeans. He had a wristband on that was silver, and his shoes were black converse with sparkly grey laces. **When I get done with school requests, I'll draw him so you can have a better image.**

"Sebastian…" Annistasea mumbled with a smile, "You look…Damn…Hot."

He laughed softly as Mistey leaned casually on his shoulder.

"Well, he can keep these for free. You know me; first request by me is of no charge." The worker smirked.

The teen nodded, "Can I take these for free to?" She held up the two CD's she was planning on buying.

The woman shrugged, "Well…I don't see why not. But you're getting charged double next purchase, got it?"

She nodded, and they left the store. The girl smiled as she walked up to a store for anime supplies.

"What the-Why am I on a bunch of stuff in here…" Sebastian gave her a strange look.

She laughed gently, "You're a star, Sebastian! Men want to be like you, and women want you. But this is the best they get of Black Butler…"

The girl walked in, practically tripping over herself to get to the new bento boxes they had neatly lined on the white shelves. The place looked like a small, quaint shop. Light wooded floors, and plain white walls were what the initial interior design was. There was a small check-out desk on the corner of the room, and then there was various anime supplies everywhere.

"Wow…" Sebastian mumbled, admiring the details of the anime characters on the items. He looked up and sighed at a t-shirt with Ciel on it, "I want this."

Annistasea noticed his face and nodded, "Grab one in your size, which is probably an adult medium or so."

An innocent-looking teenage boy stood at the counter. He had messy, blonde hair and a white t-shirt and blue jeans on.

After they spent their fair amount of time browsing, they each brought their massive amounts of anime supplies to the awaiting boy.

The teenage male checked out their pile, also checking out Sebastian, "Uh…You look like you could be the real thing…"

Sebastian grinned, his demon fangs showing, "Well then ,I must be one hell of an imitation."

Annistasea sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched them, "Could you hurry, please? We have somewhere to be."

"Sorry," He nodded, quickly checking out their items and handing them their receipt.

They walked out, items in hand as one of the large skyscrapers in front of them brought up an ad for an anime movie.

"Sebastian! We should go see it!" The girl smiled as she ran towards the large movie theatre nearby.

Sebastian ran to catch up with her, curious as to where she was going next. He had no idea that the future could have so much to see! Stores looked so different, and movies were just being even thought of in his time.

**Derp, so long. I actually wrote two A/N for once…How odd for me. Oh well! I hope you liked it, and I'll be writing about Sebastian's movie adventures soon. What movie should it be, by the way? I need a few suggestions. Hetalia, perhaps? Or a Kuroshitsuji movie? You guys tell me.**


End file.
